


Orthodoxy

by MeinongsJungleBook



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fanaticism, Fascism, Other, Sensory Overload, Telepathy, dogmatism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 00:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15961232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeinongsJungleBook/pseuds/MeinongsJungleBook
Summary: Megatron is the one thing Soundwave can be sure of.





	Orthodoxy

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to a request for Soundwave/Megatron.

Soundwave’s existence was an overwhelmingly confusing morass of sensory bombardment that made it difficult to distinguish where other people ended and he began; the thoughts of others swamped his mind and drowned out his own to the point where he wasn’t sure which thoughts belonged to him and which had come from the outside. His mind was so overcrowded with the thoughts and feelings of the people around him that there was little room left for more basic perceptions of concrete reality; Soundwave’s sense of truth was under constant attack from the subjectivity pouring out of foreign minds and into his head.

In order to find some salvation from the confusion that endlessly assailed him, Shockwave needed a certainty to cling to and anchor him amongst the chaotically whirling eddies of thoughts and feelings he existed within. When Soundwave met Megatron and looked into his mind, he found that shining light of truth, that one solid certainty, that could guide him through the maddening confusion of life. The voices in his head could cast doubt on everything Soundwave thought he knew, on everything he felt, on everything he saw, but he would never, ever doubt Megatron. Megatron was a surer truth than the thoughts in his head, than the sensations at his fingertips, than the visions before his optics. Thoughts could be twisted, and senses could be deceived, but Megatron was a certainty; to allow himself to think otherwise would be to swept away and lost in the endlessly churning abyss of confusion and doubt.

Truth was thus what Megatron deemed it to be, and Soundwave paid no heed to any seeming contradictions in his beloved ruler’s sacred dogma; Soundwave’s outlier senses had bombarded him with contradictory data all his life, so he had become very skilled at tuning out feelings of incongruity. Sometimes adhering to Megatron’s truth required performing acts that might seem morally abhorrent from certain points of view, but what truths were more grey and muddy than moral truths? The shining certainty of Megatron’s truth obliterated all ethical uncertainties and finally provided clear knowledge of absolute right and absolute wrong: what was right was what Megatron said was right, and what was wrong was what Megatron said was wrong. 

Megatron was truth, and rightness, and love, and he would guide Soundwave out of the dark cacophony of chaos and towards enlightenment and clarity, into a better world for all Decepticons, kept in order by Megatron’s loving tyranny. Through that tyranny, Soundwave would finally know the peace that had alluded him his entire existence, and his spark burned with love and worship for the mech who would finally give him the harmony he had craved all his life. The Primes claimed to be holy, but Megatron was something far greater and truer than anything these false prophets ever masqueraded as. Soundwave would forever be completed devoted to the sacred truth of Megatron; nothing would ever change that.


End file.
